1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pet treatment devices for medical problems which require some form of appliance to be used to cover the injured area and prevent the pet from contact or repetitive injury to assure proper healing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of dressings and covers for pets, such as dogs and cats. The primary known examples are bandage wraps and neck collar cones that keep the pet from chewing the injured area and removing the dressing or wrap.
Devices for tail injuries are generally fabricated by the veterinarian or health care worker on the spot simply using a variety of medical grade bandage wraps and tapes. Custom leg splints and casts are also known and available depending on the associated pet injury. A number of orthotic braces have been developed for pets, but there are no known specialty tail protection devices directed towards specific tail injuries on pets such as broken or sprained tails. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,173, 148,367, and GB 2,359,239.
U.S. Pat. No. 148,367 is directed to a device to protect horses' tails having a bag with a flap and a retaining strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,173 discloses a drinking straw for heated liquids to be cooled. Thereby openings are provided therein so air can be drawn in as liquid is sucked up by the user therethrough for cooling the liquid with multiple chambers inducing air bubbles into the liquid straw forming foam.
GB Patent 2,359,239 is a protective sleeve for a dog's tail.